


Fire and Ice

by bloodybellarke



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodybellarke/pseuds/bloodybellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's ice and she's fire but she has really cold feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

Everything about him was cold. His gun, his demeanor, his anger, hell even his name and he wanted it that way. He made it that way. Early on he decided life would just be easier if nothing could pierce the ice. But sometimes, on very rare occasions, he remembered times when Lisa was young before things got really bad with his father that she would smile at him or pout in that way she still does to get what she wants and he would feel warm. And sometimes he wished something would give him that warmth again before the ice shattered and he was left in fragments.

She was all fire. When she was young, it was a fire of passion and recklessness. After the Gambit it became the fire of survival, a fire that kept her alive on more than one occasion. Her eyes burned with it when she was excited, and so did her rage. After she died, the fire turned scorching and there were times when she wished something would soothe the fire for a moment so she could stop breathing in the ashes. 

He was drawn to her inner fire, she was drawn to the cool voice that settled her mind. She gave him passion and he gave her peace and in every way they were fire and ice. When they fought, which had become a rarity over the past months, he was all cool and collected, while she burned with anger and shouted obscenities. When they had sex he was methodical and teasing to counter her frenzied need. It was only at the end of the day wrapped around each other in bed, Sara’s frozen toes tangled in Len’s warm legs, that they switched roles.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has ruined me and I have no idea why I posted this other than it was floating in my head so I thought why not share it. Hope it's worth your while. (Or better yet, hope it inspires you to write something better cause I'm out of Captain Canary fics.)


End file.
